Paraíso de sonrisas
by ShadowLights
Summary: [AU] Takeru no ha vuelto sonreír desde aquel verano. Un silbato lo atormenta incluso cuando está despierto. No parece recordar su nombre ni apariencia, por más que sueñe con ella, quien siempre le hace la misma pregunta; él, incapaz de darle una respuesta: "Me pregunto, ¿hasta qué punto llegaré en formar parte de tu infelicidad?"
1. Prólogo

**Nota de autora:** Queridos lectores, sean bienvenidos al interior de mi imaginación explosiva gracias al tráiler de Tri. Esta historia, que es un AU, va dedicada a unos bellos, amables y gentiles grandes amigos que he formado en FF: **LeCielVAN, Nats28, DiegoTakaishi, Lord Pata, anaiza18 & NievesJS13.** Y también, por supuesto, a una de mis mejores amigas que considero mi hermana: **ForeverYoshi.** Los quiero, chicos.

 **Aviso:** Clasificación "M" por temas a futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Si fuese así, me hubieran despedido por la tragedia que le metería en cada capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Ver aquellas tintineantes luces en aquél tul de oscuridad eran una rutina que parecía no tener final. Estiro mi mano, anhelando poder sentir aquél destello en la punta de mis dedos, sabiendo plenamente que sería imposible. No tienen esencia, al igual que mis alrededores. Estoy en un vacío eterno pero, a la vez, forma parte de un todo mucho más grande de lo que puedo imaginar. Incontables veces he varado aquí, mi mente llegando como un pizarrón en blanco, llenándose de conocimientos que desconozco haber conocido. Inclusive para mí, aquello suena como un gran trabalenguas.

Sonreí.

La luz que irradian me aterra, causando un vahído en mi cuerpo. Deseo huir, mas a la vez sé que debo alcanzarlas. Empecé a correr en la oscuridad, implorando hallar la imposible salida. Me dejé llevar, la frustración apoderándose de mi alma por ser débil e impotente en este mundo desconocido.

Empecé a imaginar que aquellas luces que iluminan mi mundo son otros mundos. Millares de mundos.

Mundos con amor.

Mundos con pureza.

Mundos con amistad.

Mundos con valor.

Mundos con bondad.

Mundos con sinceridad.

Mundos con conocimiento.

Mundos con luz.

Mundos con esperanza.

Mundos con oscuridad.

Me detuve en seco, preguntándome si cabía la posibilidad que me encontrara en una jaula. Una jaula que mi corazón había formado. Lo único que hago es deambular. Nunca sé como llego aquí, mis recuerdos siendo suprimidos. No obstante, aquellas luces crean un manto de emociones, formando la ilusión que he estado ahí antes, haberlas observado, luego desaparecido, para al final regresar al igual que un infinito espiral.

Son tan destellantes. Yo tan débil. Huir. Quiero huir de nuevo. Quiero recuperar aquello que no logro recuperar. Algo que robé, algo que destrocé. Esas luces en las tinieblas son el lugar que deseo llegar, incapaz de alcanzarlas. La atmósfera cada vez se vuelve más pesada, cargada de desilusiones.

 _Soy incapaz de cambiar. Desde ese día he sido incapaz de cambiar, y jamás cambiaré._

Ahora veo rostros difusos a mí alrededor. Causan dolor en mi corazón. Los estruja. Duele, duele mucho. Que alguien detenga este dolor. Que alguien detenga esta agonía. No la soporto. Soy débil, incapaz de avanzar. Las luces y las sombras viven en mí, contrarrestándose, una lucha interna que me impide alcanzar las estrellas que iluminan mi oscuro mundo.

 _La culpa, mi querid_ — _ _ _, no es de nuestras estrellas. Sino de nosotros mismos que consentimos ser inferiores._

Veo siluetas. Veo personas. Dos personas. Campanillas del viento resonando. El olor a verano. El olor a mar. Sonidos de sandalias rozando con piedras. Algo dulce al sentir el rozar de una lágrima. Explosiones multicolores en el cielo.

 _La culpa, mi querid_ — _ _ _, no es de nuestras estrellas. Sino de nosotros mismos que consentimos ser inferiores._

El silencio poco a poco se iba quebrando. Esto es nuevo. Un hallazgo inusual cuando busco algo diferente, un descubrimiento afortunado. Está rompiendo la oscuridad. Las luces destellan con intensidad. Las tinieblas se vuelven difusas.

—Serendipia. ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar esta palabra?

Al escuchar mi voz, mi mundo se quebró. Las sombras huyeron despavoridas al caerles nueve virtudes. Las luces estallaron, cegándome a la vez. Mi corazón latió con rapidez, emocionado y azarado. El palpitar no se detenía, y no parecía querer hacerlo pronto. Mientras caía en un eterno vacío, imploré por mi muerte.

 _¿Por qué desear morir una vez más?_

La muerte me rodea. Su pérfido aroma me rodea. Aquellas lágrimas me rodean. Rostros borrosos me rodean. Miradas me rodean. Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse. Alcé la vista hacia la infinita blancura, permitiendo que se apoderara de mí. Mi voz causa estragos en este mundo, mis pensamientos serán mi única vía de escape. Millares de palabras flotaban, tanto con sentido como sin sentido.

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _¿Acaso esta es la única manera?_

 _¡No debes cargar con todo esto en soledad!_

 _¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? Esperé, esperé y esperé. ¿Por qué es el destino tan cruel?_

 _¿Acaso este es el único final? ¿El final que nos espera?_

 _Volveré cuantas veces sea necesario para devolver aquello que te arrebaté._

—Te la devolveré, sea lo último que haga.

La melodía que emanó de mis labios quebró al igual que un fino cristal aquellas ataduras que me impedían huir. Movía mis piernas, creyendo poder escapar de ese afligido futuro que nos espera. Mis ojos se abrieron con determinación. Poco a poco, por primera vez, los recuerdos venían a mí. Las escenas que corrían en mi cabeza continuaban causando dolor en mi corazón, gritos ahogados atorándose en mi garganta. Ardía. Quemaba. Mi cuerpo se sentía atacado por filudas espinas. Un solo deseo se hizo paso en mi agonía.

 _No puedo permanecer estática por siempre. Debo cambiar, por aquél futuro en el cual depositamos nuestras esperanzas._

—Definitivamente te la devolveré, sea lo último que haga. Soy como un ave que quiere ser un ángel. Volar hacia lo más alto y arribar al Paraíso. No puedo volar del todo bien, mis alas se encuentras cortadas, a la vez atadas por pesadas cadenas. Pero, algún día, sentiré el placer de experimentar la cálida brisa de elevarme por los cielos. Ese lugar que todavía no puedo alcanzar sigue ahí, en la distancia. Lo seguiré contemplando, guardándome este deseo.

En ese momento, mi mundo se quebró por última vez. La fina pluma de un ángel desapareciendo junto a mi espíritu.

—Verteré cada gota de la luz de mi alma para recuperar aquella perdida sonrisa.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

—¿Por qué corres tanto?

—¿Acaso ese no es el punto de este juego? ¿El que no me deje atrapar?

—Sí pero, ya llevamos una eternidad con esto. Quiero jugar otra cosa.

—Eres muy raro. Pensé que los niños no se cansaban tan rápido.

—Yo pensé que las niñas no tenían tantas energías.

—Todos somos diferentes.

—Lo había olvidado.

—Eres un niño raro.

—Tú eres una niña rara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos queda?

—Una vez que te atrape debo regresar a casa.

—Entonces seguiré corriendo para que no lo hagas.

—Eres una niña rara.

—Tú eres un niño raro.

—Pareces una grabadora rayada.

—Y lo seguiré siendo. Este juego es muy divertido.

—Es más divertido si se juega con más niños.

—A mí me gusta de a dos.

—Es porque es la primera vez que lo juegas. Eres muy rara.

—Y luego dices que yo soy una grabadora rayada.

—Si sigues corriendo llegaremos al mar.

—¿El mar?

—¿No sabes qué es el mar?

—Lo he visto en cuentos. Jamás frente a mis propios ojos.

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Mi _ comentó que hay un festival. Quizás podremos ver las flores en el cielo.

—¿Flores en el cielo?

—Brillan y hacen, ¡kaboom!

—¿No es eso peligroso? ¿No asusta a las aves?

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Pobres pajaritos. Hay gaviotas en la orilla. Les diré que no vuelen hasta lo más alto del cielo.

—Pero te los vas a perder… y no te van a entender.

—¡Señor gaviota! Las flores en el cielo van a explotar pronto, no vaya a volar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—El señor gaviota me está ignorando. Debo ir por él.

—No entres al mar, es peligroso.

—Tendrás que atraparme si no quieres que entre. ¡Está frío!

—Te dije que no entres, vas a pescar un resfriado. ¿Sabes nadar?

—Pareces mi_ _. ¿Nadar? No, no sé nadar.

—Vamos, _ _. ¡Es muy peligroso si no sabes! Si te pasa algo no podría ayudarte, tampoco sé.

—_ _, eres un aguafiestas… ¡Oh, no! El señor gaviota emprendió vuelo…

—¿Por qué extiendes tus manos?

—Quiero que mi deseo llegue a esa ave.

—¿Deseo?

—Quiero que lleve mi deseo por los cielos y que regrese sana y salva.

—Eres rara. Regresemos.

—¿¡Qué fue ese ruido!?

—¡Las flores! ¡Son las flores!

—Qué hermoso. Es ruidoso pero, muy bonito.

—¿Ves?

—Espero que el señor gaviota se encuentre bien. ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Me das mucha risa.

—Al parecer esa es mi especialidad. Robarlas.

—¿Robarlas? ¿Robar qué?

—¡Mira, en el cielo! ¡Es el señor gaviota!

—¿Qué le pediste que llevara? ¿Qué es tu deseo?

—Es un secreto.

—La atraparé para descubrirlo.

—¡Tramposo! Me atrapaste por sorpresa.

—Ya acabaron las flores.

—Para mí no han acabado. Este descubrimiento ha sido muy lindo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Te estaré esperando, _ _.

—Igual yo, _ _.

 _En aquél lugar, durante sus días de infancia, aquellas figuras hicieron una promesa. Aquellas manos que transmitían calor forjaron la esperanza de un futuro imposible que empezó a moverse al igual que las manecillas de un reloj. Un distante ayer lleno de luz, mientras sus pies descalzos eran acariciados por el mar._

* * *

 **¿Opiniones y críticas constructivas sobre este prólogo? ¡Espero les haya agradado. Esta historia va a ser muy interesante de escribir. Ando súper emocionada con ello. Cierto, la cita sobre la culpa de las estrellas le pertenece a Shakespeare. ¡Nos leemos, lindos lectores!**


	2. Efímero Sueño de una Tarde de Verano

**Nota de Autora:** Inspiración, ven a mí para mis otras historias, por fa. Te necesito como a la luz del sol en este invierno frío 'pa darme tu calor.

 **Ironía de la situación:** Supuestamente es invierno en mi país pero el sol brilla haciendo caso omiso.

 **Aviso:** Clasificación "M" por temas a futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Si fuese así, me hubieran despedido por la tragedia que le metería en cada capítulo.

* * *

 **I**

 _Efímero Sueño de una Tarde de Verano_

* * *

—¿Por qué corres tanto?

Un niño corría, luchando para alcanzar a una distante figura. Una figura que parecía brillar en plena oscuridad del atardecer que se aproximaba. Aves volaban en el anaranjado cielo sin nubes que dejaran rastro sobre sus cabezas. El cantar de las gaviotas se asemejaba a una canción de cuna, acompañándolos a dormir, indicando que la hora de jugar estaba por acabar. Su garganta ardía por el aire que se escapaba de sus diminutos pulmones. Se agachó lentamente, sujetando sus rodillas con ambas manos para así recuperar el aliento junto a su compostura. Prosiguió a quitarse el sudor con sus húmedas palmas, para que luego sus ojos fueran directo hacia la persona que tanto se esmeraba en alcanzar.

—¿Acaso ese no es el punto de este juego? ¿El que no me deje atrapar?

Tan frágil como un fino cristal, el sonido que provenía de aquellos pálidos labios infantiles le hacía recordar a la campanilla de viento que siempre suena estrepitosamente, proclamando su melodía cada día de ventisca. Con cada letra que se hacía camino a sus tímpanos, podía escuchar la campanilla resonando en su cabeza. Esa bulla que le resultaba fastidiosa cada vez que abrían la ventana, ahora le resultaba cálida y radiante. Se había tornado en algo melifluo. Dulce, sueva y delicado como un arrullo. Un halo de luz cubrió al origen de la melodía, sus pies moviéndose en su contra mientras los arrastraba en la arena. Los zapatos de ambos yacían a metros de distancia cerca al muelle, las aves dándoles picotazos a las medias creyendo que eran una nueva fuente de alimento. Él empezó a preocuparse que sus medias blancas quedaran con agujeros, temiendo a que su madre le reprochara su falta de cuidado a la hora de salir a divertirse. Suspiró, para mirar al cielo que poco a poco iba muriendo al igual que su interés ante lo que andaban jugando.

—Sí pero, ya llevamos una eternidad con esto. Quiero jugar otra cosa.

Retornando su mirada hacia la figura, el niño optó por correr una última vez hacia la silueta que lo había hecho vivir una tarde llena de risas y fatiga. Él moría por jugar otra cosa. Después de todo, llevaban millares de horas en el mismo plan. A pedido de una persona muy importante para él, había acudido al malecón para ver un espectáculo en el cielo. Le había comentado que sería algo que jamás había visto, y que tendría la suerte de presenciarlo en su corta estadía. Jamás pensó que terminaría el resto del día al lado de esta figura desconocida que solo había visto un par de veces. Para él, esa silueta era desconocida por el simple hecho de haber intercambiado pocas palabras durante sus breves encuentros. Después de todo, la persona que era muy importante para él, contaba con un buen amigo. Y ese amigo siempre iba con su actual causa de cansancio tras hacerlo correr por horas. No obstante, trató de sonreír. Cosa que le salió con naturalidad.

—Eres muy raro. Pensé que los niños no se cansaban tan rápido.

La figura reprocha para al final extender sus brazos de manera horizontal a su cuerpo. La ventisca se levantó, llevando granos de arena hacia los ojos del niño. Creyó que venía como la fuerza de un gran huracán. Su mente infantil creó la hipótesis que el Dios del Mar se había enfadado tras haber espantado a las gaviotas toda la tarde debido a su divertido juego de perseguirse mutuamente. Tragó saliva en silencio, temiendo que alguna de las pequeñas olas que daban de a pocos con sus pies se volviera en un gigante monstruo que los tragaría sin piedad. Delicadamente separó sus dedos, sintiendo la textura de la arena. Su cuerpo manifestó una ligera tembladera gracias a la frialdad del agua salada, provocando a que le recordara que el verano está próximo a finalizar. Debía regresar a casa. Un lugar que se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Lejos de esa persona especial que ve una vez al año. Lejos de esta silueta que recién acababa de empezar a conocer mejor. Al ver que seguía en la misma pose, su corto cabello dejándose llevar por la brisa marina, opta por hacerle regresar a la realidad. Juntó ambas manos en su boca, formando una especie de conducto, para que su voz le alcanzara.

—Yo pensé que las niñas no tenían tantas energías.

Las gaviotas que picoteaban las calcetas de ambos niños en el muelle emprendieron vuelo, dejando delicadas plumas por detrás. Se asemejaban a dos ángeles que emprendían un largo viaje hacia el Paraíso, el anaranjado actuando como las puertas que el pequeño niño cree que tiene dicho lugar. Las plumas siguen cayendo, hasta que una acaba en sus manos. La toca con gentileza, su suavidad acariciando su inestable corazón. No deseaba regresar. No deseaba dejar de jugar. Al alzar la vista, se dio cara a cara con los ojos de la silueta. Sus facciones se le fueron reveladas una vez más, mientras cubría su rostro por el halo de luz que la rodeaba. El sol estaba muriendo a sus espaldas, dándole un aire místico a la niña que se hallaba frente a sus ojos. Labios finos característicos de alguien de su corta edad, un peinado para nada femenino, un marrón que le recordaba a un postre que suele comer en su país, el _mont-blanc_ , lo hizo salivar al percatarse que la estaba comparando como un dulce. Pero tampoco es que lo pueda evitar. Ha demostrado ser una niña muy dulce, tanto así que le recordó a las castañas que tanto ama comer.

—Todos somos diferentes.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de devolverle la sonrisa. Un rastro de vapor se hizo camino en el despejado cielo. Los ojos canela de la niña brillaron, soltando un gesto de alegría al verlo. Juntó ambas manos para al final señalarlas. El niño se acercó para admirarlo a su lado. Al parecer una nube había decidido aparecer mientras el anaranjado, lentamente, se tornaba en púrpura. Por algún motivo, a él se le hizo deslumbrante, tanto así que lo encandiló. Si la niña lo había dejado de la misma manera al sol morir a sus espaldas, aquél rastro esponjoso hizo lo mismo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, dejando una ligera marca con sus dientes dicho lugar. Él giró su cabeza para observarla de perfil, el viento revoloteando sus cortos cabellos, para al final pegar sal a sus rostros. Volvió a limpiarse por más que resultara inútil. Al llegar a casa debía darse un baño para deshacerse de dicha sensación pegajosa. Con tan solo pensar en su hogar, recordó que pronto debía regresar a donde pertenecía pero, lo que más le aterró en ese instante era el reproche que le darían al llegar por los agujeros en sus medias. Respirando hondo, decide contestarle a su acompañante de juegos.

—Lo había olvidado.

Una ligera ola rugió al chocar contra unas rocas que sobresalían la bahía. Sus pies descalzos se acostumbraron a la temperatura del mar. Aquél rastro de vapor había adquirido el tono rojizo, robándose lo que quedaba del atardecer, al ser iluminado por los rayos del sol. El arrebol que sus ojos grababan al igual que una cámara fotográfica lo dejó sin palabras. Al parecer, la niña también había entrado en un trance. El preciado silencio los envolvía, arropándolos con sus caricias. Las olas seguían su imperceptible rugir, minúsculas ondas formándose en sus tobillos al estar cubiertos de agua. Él se percató que sostenía una de las plumas de la gaviota en la mano, mientras que ella la agarraba con ambas palmas sin dejar de mirar el infinito cielo. Volvió a pensar que aquellas aves que volaron iban en dirección al Paraíso, ahora el rastro de vapor impidiendo a que ellos lograran ver la entrada. La meliflua voz que le evocaba la cadencia de aquella campanilla de cristal optó por romper la calma al igual que una repentina tormenta.

—Eres un niño raro.

Aquél comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiéndose en parte ofendido. Era la primera vez que intercambiaban más de una palabra y ella había osado a acusarlo de ser raro. Inflando ambas mejillas, recurrió a la misma artimaña que todo infante usa a esta edad.

—Tú eres una niña rara.

Para su sorpresa, ella tan solo se le quedó observando, perpleja. Al parecer no comprendía el hecho de haber sido, en cierta forma, insultada. El niño se sonrosó por la vergüenza que acababa de experimentar. En primer lugar, esa persona especial para él siempre le reprochaba que a las niñas nunca se les debería tratar mal. Su madre le repetía, también, que debía crecer para ser un hombre justo y amable. La única manera de serlo, era siendo respetuoso con los demás sin importar el sexo, la apariencia, la procedencia, la edad y sinfines de cosas más. Deseando que el Dios del Mar se enfadara, anheló que le lanzara un diminuto tsunami para que se lo llevara a las profundidades del océano en ese dicho instante. Sacudió sus pies de la arena, para firmemente apretar la pluma. Se encontraba inquieto, a punto de romper el único recuerdo que le quedaría del primer día en el que se conocieron a fondo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos queda?

La niña murmuró en voz baja, su semblante tornándose melancólico al chocar con los últimos rayos que el sol les propiciaba con calor. La ráfaga se hizo más fuerte, provocando un ligero escalofrío en él. Para su suerte, tras haber estado con los pies en el agua por un largo rato, ya no la sentía fría, sino más bien tibia. Optó por meditar bien su respuesta, lamiéndose los labios con la lengua antes de abrir la boca, ya que por la incomodidad se le habían secado.

—Una vez que te atrape debo regresar a casa.

Ahora ella cerró los ojos mientras que el naranja finalmente moría. El púrpura los inundaba de a pocos, el sol yéndose a dormir en el horizonte.

—Entonces seguiré corriendo para que no lo hagas.

No pudo evitarlo más, pero tuvo que reír tras escuchar dichas palabras.

—Eres una niña rara.

—Tú eres un niño raro.

—Pareces una grabadora rayada.

Sabía que esa conversación no estaba llevando a ninguna parte, mas deseaba que continuara por toda la eternidad. Por más que se encontraran lado a lado, en cualquier momento podría finalizar el juego al tocarla. Por más que implorara jugar a otra cosa mientras esperaba el espectáculo que esa persona especial le había contado, generando expectativa, a la misma vez deseaba seguir corriendo con ella en la arena. No le importaba si su mamá le gritara por los huecos en su calceta. No le importaba si sus medias llegaban con más huecos que un queso. Tampoco que se ensuciara y tuviera que recurrir a un relajante baño en la gran bañera para retirarse la pegajosa sal del cuerpo. Deseaba que ese momento durara para toda la eternidad, ambos, bajo aquél rastro de vapor que desapareció. Persiguiéndolo y persiguiéndolo sin detenerse.

—Y lo seguiré siendo. Este juego es muy divertido.

Al escuchar su respuesta, su pequeño corazón empezó a latir de la alegría. El cabello que le recordaba a su castaña favorita volvió a ser despeinado por el viento, para al final acabar cara a cara, un contraste dándose entre ambos. Por más que no estuviera corriendo, menos persiguiendo algo inalcanzable, aquellas sombras de verano que se formaban bajo el sol era señal suficiente para saber que ella sentía lo mismo. No deseaban romper el mágico momento. Un momento que unas simples frases provocaron al encontrarse sentados en el muelle, rodeados por gaviotas, en pleno aburrimiento mientras miraban el celeste cielo cuando arribaron al festival.

—Es más divertido si se juega con más niños.

El niño optó por continuar la conversación, al encontrarse todavía inquieto. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban con la pluma, viendo si así lograba tranquilizarse.

—A mí me gusta de a dos.

—Es porque es la primera vez que lo juegas. Eres muy rara.

Tras escucharla admitir que le gustaba de dicha manera, tuvo que contestar con rapidez para ocultar su evidente sonrojo. Aparentemente ella decía cosas vergonzosas sin pensarlo dos veces. A diferencia suya, el siempre calculaba qué decir para no causar emociones innecesarias de incomodidad de los demás. Su madre le dice que no le haga a los demás lo que no quiere que le hagan a él. Y él siempre hace caso a esas sabias palabras.

—Y luego dices que yo soy una grabadora rayada.

Una vez más, la niña de ojos canela le resaltó su error. Había vuelto a emplear la palabra _raro_ luego de haberle sacado en cara que ella actuaba como una grabadora rayada.

Repentinamente, la escena empieza a tornarse gris. Inferencia se apoderó de ambos niños, sus voces opacándose a la distancia. Se escuchaban los aleteos de las gaviotas, mientras que sus pies seguían siendo acariciados por el agua que les rozaba los tobillos. Un ave emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo, sus alas resonando al sentir el viento cortando con ellas, sintiendo la libertad que ambos niños no poseen. Anclados a la tierra, el mundo empieza a romperse en millares de pedazos quedando en blanco. Sus figuras se esfuman como burbujas, una efervescente bebida que se abrió dejándolas escapar hacia el infinito. Las voces retornaron al igual que aquél vapor que observaron juntos. Fragmentos flotaban. Risas flotaban. Nombres flotaban. Música flotaba. Los colores se volvían en sabores. Los sabores se volvían en letras. Las letras en sensaciones. Las sensaciones en colores. El ciclo se repetía. El mundo era incapaz de percibirse a sí mismo, de identificar la realidad que lo rodea. Si no logra describir una sensación, ¿cómo la piensa recrear?

—Si sigues corriendo llegaremos al mar.

Dos niños se encontraban en el muelle. Él le estaba advirtiendo a la silueta que dejara de correr hacia el horizonte. Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Era la primera vez que llegaba a entablar una relación con dicha figura pero, el tiempo se le acababa. Días. Horas. Minutos. Segundos. Decidió quitarse sus zapatillas y medias, para así alcanzarla con rapidez. A diferencia suya, la figura se encontraba descalza desde un inicio.

—¿El mar?

La candidez e inocencia que dicha persona irradiaba lo deslumbraron. El sol que moría al ser el atardecer provocó a se cubriera el rostro. Una vez más, apareció inferencia. La silueta de aquella persona se transformó, momentáneamente, en una más larga. Una falda mediana meciéndose en el viento. Una frágil mano recorriendo su cabello, acomodándolo en lugar gracias a un prendedor rosa. Tras finalizar su oración, su voz reflejando madurez, la distorsión desaparece, dejando en su lugar a la pequeña.

—¿No sabes qué es el mar?

Anonado, el niño se le acerca tras escuchar la pregunta con respecto al mar. Jamás en su vida había escuchado a alguien preguntar qué es el mar. Creyó que la ofendería al preguntarle si realmente no lo sabe, pero su curiosidad no podía ser saciada.

—Lo he visto en cuentos. Jamás frente a mis propios ojos.

Con melancolía, llegó a admitirlo. El niño optó por mirar atrás, sin saber qué contestar. Observó ensimismado cómo el sol era reflejado en los rieles de metal del muelle. Podía ver, a la vez, cómo su cuerpo se iba volviendo en una sombra. Ambas sombras permanecían separadas. Sus sombras son dos. Al bajar el sol, las dos sombras se volvieron en una sola, imprimiéndose en la arena. Le pareció que dos siluetas aparecieron sobre estos, pero rápidamente se esfumaron. Decidido, asintió a sí mismo.

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Mi hermano comentó que hay un festival. Quizás podremos ver las flores en el cielo.

Ciertamente, había olvidado el detalle que había ido a un festival. Aquella persona especial, su hermano, lo había incentivado a asistir con él. Fue en ese momento en el que volvió a encontrarse con ella, aquella niña con quien nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras. Jamás creyó que se quedarían jugando por tantas horas. Mientras pensaba, al niño lo atacó un pensamiento.

 _¿Estábamos jugando? ¿Qué estábamos jugando? Hemos estado en el muelle._

—¿Flores en el cielo?

Disipando sus dudas, el pequeño no pudo evitar soltar una risa tras la pregunta de ella. ¿Cómo no podía entender qué eran flores en el cielo? La palabra por la que se llaman se le hacía muy complicada, razón por la cual les decía de dicha manera. Fácil de recordar y, no hay que olvidar, que sonaba mucho más fantasioso y hermoso. Colocando un dedo bajo el mentón, empezó a meditar cómo explicárselo.

—Brillan y hacen, ¡kaboom!

Siendo honestos, el niño creyó que su explicación era la mejor de todos los tiempos.

—¿No es eso peligroso? ¿No asusta a las aves?

Colocando ambas manos en su boca, soltando al final un gemido de susto, sus ojos se desorbitaron al imaginar la explosión que se llevaría a cabo en el cielo provocado por unas hermosas flores con tendencias destructivas. Como las "Flores del Mal". El niño se quedó desconcertado al relacionar un nombre que jamás había escuchado, por más que le resultase familiar. Preocupada, empieza a observar sus alrededores, causándole interés. Sin saber que contestar exactamente, dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Pobres pajaritos. Hay gaviotas en la orilla. Les diré que no vuelen hasta lo más alto del cielo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, la niña empezó a correr en dirección a la orilla mientras la señalaba. Su rostro lleno de preocupación le estrujó el corazón. Ella era pura, de un corazón blanco y lleno de brillar. En cierto rincón aquello le conmovió.

—Pero te los vas a perder… y no te van a entender.

Cruzándose de brazos, trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Cerró sus ojos, creyendo que ella se quedaría quieta, como una mascota entrenada.

—¡Señor gaviota! Las flores en el cielo van a explotar pronto, no vaya a volar.

Con gran ímpetu, optó por saltar del muelle hacia la orilla. Aquél vestido que la cubría danzó, abriéndose como un delicado paraguas al caer una fría tarde de un lluvioso verano. Una lluvia que él imploraba por el pegajoso calor que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Ensimismado en aquél acto, reaccionó tarde tras el accionar de la niña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—El señor gaviota me está ignorando. Debo ir por él.

Empezó a correr. Su silueta haciéndose mucho más pequeña. Extendió su pulgar, creyendo que de esa forma desaparecería de su vista. Cerró el ojo derecho, colocándolo en el punto exacto para que así se esfumara. Su corazón empezó a agitarse sin motivo alguno, estrujándolo. Un alarido quiso salir de su diminuta boca. No deseaba que desapareciera. Con tan solo pensar en la situación, en la misma palabra, su cabeza latió con fuerza. Perdiendo el equilibro, acaba desplomándose para caer a la arena. Su lengua entró en contacto con la superficie, para luego incorporarse mientras la escupía. Se limpió con rapidez, para volver a enfocar su paisaje y dar con su diminuto cuerpo yendo hacia la reunión social de gaviotas. El rugir del mar le dio una realización. Ella no _conoce_ el mar. En el estricto rigor de la palabra.

—No entres al mar, es peligroso.

Con torpeza, trata de alcanzarla mientras aquella temible premonición ocasionaba descargas en su persona. Al tenerla más de cerca, se contuvo de lanzarse hacia ella, temiendo que desapareciera.

—Tendrás que atraparme si no quieres que entre.—testaruda, se aleja a carcajadas para que, cuando sus pies den con el agua, gritara—¡Está frío!

—Te dije que no entres, vas a pescar un resfriado.—remangándose el pantalón, acude a su lado—¿Sabes nadar?

—Pareces mi hermano.—con risitas, cubre sus labios con diversión—¿Nadar? No, no sé nadar.

—Vamos, _ _. ¡Es muy peligroso si no sabes! Si te pasa algo no podría ayudarte, tampoco sé.

El niño se quedó congelado en el tiempo. No podía escuchar su nombre. Sabía que lo había dicho mas, a la vez, no lo percibía. Sabe cómo se llama, pero con el nombre aparecen sensaciones. Con las sensaciones aparecen números. Con los números aparecen sabores. Con los sabores aparece el nombre.

—_ _, eres un aguafiestas…—asombrado por el hecho, él es incapaz de sostenerla mientras va hacia el ave—¡Oh, no! El señor gaviota emprendió vuelo…

Sumida en sus lamentaciones, estira sus brazos hacia el anaranjado cielo. Ambos exponiendo sus pies descalzos al viento, hacia la brisa, hacia el agua que los cubría, un recuerdo se abrió paso en el niño. Una escena similar, salvo que en diferentes posiciones. Miró su mano para encontrar la pluma de una gaviota. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Él no lo sabe. La niña de cabello castaño también cargaba una que mágicamente se manifestó. Volvió a pensar que el Dios del Mar de enfadaría por espantar a las gaviotas. Suspiró, para luego tomar noción que el cielo se había tornado púrpura. Un rastro de vapor se abría paso en el cielo. Creyó que le impedía ver la entrada al Paraíso. Ella seguía en la misma posición, sonriendo, mientras que la brisa seguía acariciando sus rosadas mejillas. Finalmente, optó por separar sus labios y exclamar su alegría en carcajadas infantiles. Al no dar más, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué extiendes tus manos?

—Quiero que mi deseo llegue a esa ave.

Siguiendo su línea de mira, ella señaló a la única gaviota que flotaba en el aire. Para ellos, ella flotaba al permanecer estática en su lugar, jugando con el viento en vez de dejar que la controle. Se perdió en la majestuosa ave, creyendo que la pluma que sostenía le pertenecía. Eso explicaría su aparición. La niña permanecía en su lugar, todavía estirada, para al final tomar aire y colocar un objeto en su boca. Un gran sonido provino del aparato de metal, haciendo ecos en la playa. No obstante, aquél sonido no lo percibió. Fue observar una película muda por un breve instante. Creyó que se le habían tapado sus oídos.

—¿Deseo?

Dubitativo, la pregunta salió sin pensarlo. Observó cómo el objeto se desprendió de ella, para que se moviera a su ritma cuando ladeó el rostro.

—Quiero que lleve mi deseo por los cielos y que regrese sana y salva.

Él tan solo contuvo sus ganas de reír.

—Eres rara. Regresemos.

El cielo se había tornado oscuro. Era hora de volver a casa. Él no quería volver a casa. Deseaba seguir jugando. ¿Jugando? Pero no habían estado jugando. Habían estado en el muelle, mas sentía que habían estado jugando. Sacudió su cara, creyendo que había pasado muchas horas bajo el sol. Repentinamente, las estrellas perdieron, irónicamente, su estrellato, al verse iluminados por una luz incandescente. Un estruendo siguió tras su aparición.

—¿¡Qué fue ese ruido!?

Retrocediendo en pánico, ella sacó sus pies del agua para casi acabar tirada en la arena por los nervios.

—¡Las flores! ¡Son las flores!

El niño no pudo evitar saltar de emoción. En ese momento, tomó noción de su propia apariencia en el reflejo del agua. No podía verse. Si se veía venían sonidos y así sucesivamente como ocurrió con el nombre de ella. Ahora él era la silueta y ella una persona. Los roles se habían invertido. O quizá siempre fueron así.

—Qué hermoso. Es ruidoso pero, muy bonito.—Sus ojos canela brillaban con intensidad cada vez que una flor florecía en el índigo cielo.

—¿Ves?—señaló la sombra.

—Espero que el señor gaviota se encuentre bien.—murmurando, jamás creyó que la silueta empezara a sonreír. Hasta ahora no la había visto sonreír. Cuando era un niño había sonreído pero, ella, siempre lo vio como una silueta oscura—¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Me das mucha risa.

El niño admitió, omitiendo el hecho de no poder verse a sí mismo. Optó por la ignorancia. Sus alrededores dolían cada vez que la flor hacía _kaboom_.

—Al parecer esa es mi especialidad. Robarlas.—el objeto plateado que llevaba en el cuello sonó cuando volvió a ladear el rostro.

—¿Robarlas? ¿Robar qué?

Aquello lo intrigaba.

—¡Mira, en el cielo! ¡Es el señor gaviota!

Con entusiasmo, ambos niños observaron la gaviota que había desaparecido cuando empezó la función. La pluma que él sostenía se había esfumado entre sus manos, manos que tan solo se habían vuelto en humo, al igual que los rastros de vapor que admiraron antes. ¿En qué momento? No lo sabe. Pero está convencido que lo hicieron, por más que esta sea la primera vez que hablan por un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué le pediste que llevara? ¿Qué es tu deseo?

Su voz no la escuchaba, pero sabía que ella sí. El mundo se estaba descomponiendo. Reconfigurando. La estática había vuelto a aparecer. Ella se difuminaba. La silueta que lo componía se hacía cada vez más débil cuando una flor seguía su misión en el estrellado cielo.

—Es un secreto.—rió al guiñar el ojo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—La atraparé para descubrirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, finalmente, la sostuvo de la mano. El mundo se estabilizó. Pudo sentirla. Su mano tan delicada, tan suave. Firme. Alguien que lo hacía sentir vivo. Que su existencia estaba justificada. Alguien que podía caminar a su lado, que lo mantendría de pie. Por más que su mano se encontrara sudorosa por el calor, jamás la soltaría. Deseaba sentir ese calor por siempre. Inclusive su corazón se había normalizado. El mundo se estaba volviendo a configurar, las sensaciones y percepciones luchando para estabilizarse y retornar a su estado original. Un mundo en blanco. ¿Era esa la realidad? El niño no lo sabía. Todo le resultaba extraño. Pero estaba seguro que lo que estaba viviendo era su realidad.

—¡Tramposo! Me atrapaste por sorpresa.—molesta, soltó un puchero mientras fruncía su mirada.

—Ya acabaron las flores.—dijo él en decepción cuando cesaron las luces en el cielo por el festival.

—Para mí no han acabado. Este descubrimiento ha sido muy lindo.

En ese instante, él trato de encontrar una palabra específica para explicar dicho fenómeno. La palabra _serendipia_ vino a su mente. ¿Cómo sabía semejante palabra para su edad? Para empezar, ¿qué edad tiene? No lo sabe.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

La niña se transformaba frente a sus ojos una vez más. Diferentes etapas que ella recorrería a lo largo de su vida se manifestaban. Sus manos no se separaban, así logran percibir como aquella pequeña palma perdía su calor, cayendo a un crudo invierno.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Sus labios formaron la palabra. No la llegó a escuchar.

—Te estaré esperando, _ _.

—Igual yo, _ _.

La escena, por última vez, empieza a tornarse gris. Inferencia se apoderó de ambos niños, sus voces opacándose a la distancia. Se escuchaban los aleteos de las gaviotas que se habían esfumado, mientras que sus pies seguían siendo acariciados por el agua que les rozaba los tobillos. Un ave emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo, la misma en la que ella había vertido su deseo, sus alas resonando al sentir el viento cortando con ellas, sintiendo la libertad que ambos niños no poseen. Parecía una mensajera, llevando algo al paraíso. Algo que ella entregó. Algo que no le pertenecía. Complicidad se formaba entre ella y la gaviota. Algo había robado. Anclados a la tierra, el mundo empieza a romperse en millares de pedazos quedando en blanco. Su figura se esfuma como burbujas, una efervescente bebida que se abrió dejándolas escapar hacia el infinito. Las voces retornaron al igual que aquél vapor que observaron juntos. Fragmentos flotaban. Risas flotaban. Nombres flotaban. Música flotaba. Los colores se volvían en sabores. Los sabores se volvían en letras. Las letras en sensaciones. Las sensaciones en colores. El ciclo se repetía. El mundo era incapaz de percibirse a sí mismo, de identificar la realidad que lo rodea. Si no logra describir una sensación, ¿cómo la piensa recrear?

En plena soledad en dicho espacio en blanco, la sombra reside sin saber a dónde ir. Un monstruo sin hogar. Como un niño que se encuentra perdido.

« _La culpa, mi querid_ — _ _ _, no es de nuestras estrellas. Sino de nosotros mismos que consentimos ser inferiores._ »

« _Verteré cada gota de la luz de mi alma para recuperar aquella perdida sonrisa._ _»_

—Cada vez que suene, que resople, ¿vendrás por mí? Si tú lo haces sonar, iré por ti.

El silbato apareció en sus pies, su sonido, finalmente, resonando.

* * *

 **XxX**

* * *

Una alarma resonó en una desorganizada habitación. Un bulto cayó con fuerza al suelo. El muchacho que yacía en una enredadera de telas asomó su cabeza para lograr respirar.

 _Otra vez lo mismo._

Suspiró, mientras que los rayos de sol hacían relucir su dorado cabello.

—Mentirosa.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Como se habrán dado cuenta, retome la escena del final del prologo, uhuhu. Si no fuera por Nie y sus dulces palabras creo que mi imaginación no se hubiera decidido en actuar el día de hoy. Ah… si tan solo fuera igual para las otras historias *llora* Ejem, esta última parte la retomaré en el siguiente capítulo… así que tómenlo como una especie de preview que se va a mejorar. Dejo a su imaginación quienes eran esos niños… de nuevo. Lamento si me comí alguna falla ortográfica. ¡Nos leemos luego mis preciosos lectores!**


	3. El mundo llora en falsa felicidad

**Nota de autora:** Poco a poco voy avanzando los Fics cortos (espero que este lo sea). **Recomiendo leer el final del capítulo anterior, al retomar cierta escena**. Ojalá sea de su agrado este Takari… ¿surrealista? No… ¿paradójico? Bueno, un Takari algo extraño.

 **Aviso:** Clasificación "M" por temas a futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Si fuese así, me hubieran despedido por la tragedia que le metería en cada capítulo.

* * *

 **II**

 _El mundo llora en falsa felicidad_

* * *

Tras escuchar la alarma del estrepitoso reloj, desganado extendí mi brazo buscando aquella fría y metálica superficie que congela mi cuerpo por breves instantes cada mañana. La palma de mi mano daba contra la madera de la mesa de noche, siendo capaz de percibir su aspereza. Una aspereza que marcaba el paso del tiempo con cada abertura que poseía. Tras encontrar el objeto, lo aplasté sin pensarlo dos veces. El chirrido se detuvo, el delicado eco que dejó atrás esfumándose. Cubrí mi rostro con las sábanas, hundiéndome al sentir la calidez de estas contra mis mejillas, moldeando el resto de mi cuerpo que descansaba sobre finas plumas. Impedían que empezara mi día de forma productiva. Aquella canción que se encarga de levantarme todos los días a las seis era tan solo un ridículo incentivo para acudir al lugar que más indiferencia me genera. El sol que se rehusaba a dejarme tranquilo por más que mis cortinas estuvieran cerradas hacía la tarea aún peor. Deseaba dormir un par de minutos extras. Había pasado una mala noche con una ilusión en mi mente, evocando recuerdos que suprimí con el andar de los años.

Volví a hundirme bajo la almohada, bloqueando todo rayo que provenía de mi pequeña ventana. La habitación en la que me encontraba no era del todo espectacular, constando de suficiente espacio para una cama barata y el escritorio. Le di la espalda a la puerta, dando directo con la pared. Medité que era hora de comprar un futón para así jugar un poco con mis alrededores y ganar más espacio. Siendo sincero, no debería estarme quejando. Fue una bendición del cielo encontrar un lugar dónde vivir a un precio asequible. La paga de mi trabajo a medio-tiempo no era de las mejores, y la ama de llaves no me pidió tanta documentación al todavía ser un estudiante. No exigió motivos. Tampoco inquirió sobre mi familia. Al ser un ser repugnantemente avaro, se me hizo sencilla la tarea. Las cosas que más desprecio en este mundo resultan tener un beneficio alto para mí. El tan solo recordarlo dejó un desagradable sabor en mi boca, la cual gritaba una urgente limpieza. Cerré mis ojos en frustración, malhumorado. Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo saltearme las clases del día de hoy. También las de mañana. Y todas las que siguen por el resto de la eternidad.

Solté un suspiro invisible, uno de los muchos que dejo escapar, deleitándome en la corta vida que poseen. Si mi vida fuese un suspiro, esta hubiera acabado hace mucho. Deseo que acabe pronto. Amigos. Familia. Compañeros de clase. Profesores. Novio. Novia. Jefes. Superiores. Todos son falsos, pretendiendo. Tengo que vivir de ellos algún día. No quiero que mi vida sea entregada a manos de personas que podrán manipularla con sencillez, jugando con mi corazón. Rompiéndolo con un martillo es el inicio, para luego volverlo a unir. Una vez más lo aplastan y el ciclo se repite hasta que, en un momento, no se puede reparar. Las piezas no calzan en su lugar, muchas se pierden en el camino. Te tratan como una marioneta. Cortan los hilos para volverlos a atar a su gusto. No pienso estar atado a alguien de esa manera. Por eso, todos los días, imploro que mi vida, que esta agonía del simple hecho de respirar, caminar, comer, existir, cese por completo.

La segunda alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar.

Torpemente, una vez más, estiré mis brazos hacia este. La acción de rodar mi cuerpo fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Andaba enredado entre las delicadas sábanas, abrigado con la esponjosa almohada. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, fruncí el ceño al no encontrar el maldito botón. Mi cuerpo cada vez se acercaba al borde del abismo. Una vez que volví a encontrarlo, perdí el equilibrio, cosa que imaginaba que sucedería eventualmente dada mi pereza. Sentir el caer de mi cuerpo, un vacío momentáneo que fueron simples fracciones de segundos fue hermoso. La inseguridad de saber si dolerá o no. El instante en el que el estómago se hunde por el vértigo. El dolor que vendrá después. Si tan solo una caída de estas fuese suficiente para extinguir mi vida con un simple golpe en la cabeza. Disfrutando el suceso, un nuevo sonido se hizo paso en mi mente. Fragmentos del sueño que no deseaba recordar aparecieron, causando que apretar los dientes. Maldecí por lo bajo luego de mi cabeza rebotara en el piso de madera. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el techo. Me costaba mover mi cuerpo, al estar atorado entre las sábanas. Estas seguían colgadas hasta la mitad con mi cama, mientras que la otra porción andaba en mí. Estaba por levantarme pero, el odioso sonido de un efímero verano olvidado volvió.

El silbato no escapaba de mi mente.

—Mentirosa.

Luchando contra el enredo, fui capaz de levantarme. El buzo con el cuál dormía se atoró un poco a la hora de realizar la actividad, mas no fue suficiente para detenerme. Perdí mi mirada sin vida alguna en el reloj de la mesa, la irritación corrompiendo cada rincón de ficticia amabilidad de mi alma. Seguía marcando la misma hora, el mismo minuto y el mismo segundo. El tiempo sigue avanzando, por más que las manecillas del reloj se hayan detenido, sigue y sigue por toda la eternidad. Esbocé en mis labios un gesto inusual, sin ser capaz de definirlo. Aquél pensamiento había iluminado mi día. Todas las personas siguen avanzando en un estado estático, incapaces de ir más allá al estar detenidos en una interminable espiral, atados hacia una vida que deben de mantener atada hacia sus amigos, superiores, jefes, novio, novia, compañeros o profesores. Jamás permitiré que me suceda eso.

—No de nuevo—mascullé, ignorando dichos recuerdos de estar vinculado con alguien, sea por tiempo corto o prolongado. —Siendo la hora que es debería ir a clases al no tener nada mejor que hacer. Después de todo, me resulta entretenido ver los rostros perdidos de aquellos corderos perdidos, buscando un pastor inexistente.

* * *

 **Escuela**

* * *

—¿Hiciste la tarea de literatura?

—¿Había? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Lo olvidé por completo…

—¿Alguien tiene la de inglés?

—¡Yo tengo la de estadística y química!

Odiosas voces. Diferentes tonalidades. Diferentes matices. Sé de qué boca proviene cada una, y eso me resulta repugnante. Para ser una persona a quien no le interesa en lo mínimo interactuar con sus compañeros de clase, identificarlos con tan solo las preguntas, la forma de caminar o el estilo del uniforme es suficiente. Giré mi rostro con delicadeza, pretendiendo estar sumido en mi lectura de Lipovetski: « _La felicidad paradójica_ ». Coloqué mis audífonos por lo bajo, para luego sacar una libreta de notas y apuntar datos interesantes del libro. Esta actividad era la única que apaciguaba toda sensación desesperanzadora de mi corazón. Desearía, en un futuro, poder publicar por lo menos una novela antes de que mi vida termine o yo acabe con ella. El suicidio de estudiantes japoneses en su último año de preparatoria es elevado, así que sería una excusa perfecta para los periódicos explicar mi muerte empleando el común denominador, cuando realmente se equivocan.

Desvié sutilmente la mirada, mis ojos azules dando con el grupo de adolescentes entre diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre los deberes que olvidaron realizar, intercambiando tareas por otras, o simplemente planeando qué harían al acabar las clases. Asisten con tanta expectativa para solo emocionarse por las actividades que sucederán pasadas las tres y treinta de la tarde. Pobres almas, destinadas a vagar en un mundo dedicado al consumismo absurdo y barato entretenimiento. Analicé a cada uno de ellos, tras haberme cansado un poco la densa lectura. Después de todo, había avanzado considerablemente tras desvelarme la semana pasada luego de haberlo recuperado de una caja abandonada con objetos antiguos.

Primero clavé mi mirada hacia el hombre de piel ligeramente bronceada, Masaki Miyazawa.

 _Su sonrisa está menos encorvada que el día de ayer. Sus padres deben seguir discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche. Las ligeras ojeras que pasaban desapercibidas antes los demás se hacen cada vez más evidentes, indicando que consola a su hermana menor quien llora ante los eventos. El tan solo ver una herida en el brazo izquierdo asumo que el maltrato ha incrementado._

Luego me posé en el corto cabello salmón de Iku Hakamada.

 _Tiene más maquillaje que otros días. Es evidente que Miyazawa no le está prestando la debida atención a sus encantos, por ende la desesperación. Que patéticas acciones, vendiendo una falsa apariencia ante una persona que deseas que te acepte tal y como eres. Una mentira disfrazada en colores brillantes. Por esa marca en el cuello que oculta con su bufanda es evidente que tuvo sexo con su ex-novio, quien no deja de perseguirla. El amor sigue ahí, atándolos, ella siendo incapaz de dejarlo ir por más que ame a otra persona. Qué triste su vida._

La hiperactividad del muchacho de dieciocho años conocido como Hayato Ieyasu fue capaz de romper mis tímpanos a través de la música de mis audífonos.

 _Cada vez se muestra más alegre. La relación con sus padres debe atormentarlo. Ver a las personas pretender alegría deja mucho que desear. Siguen empleando máscaras, vendiendo una identidad falsa. Las ataduras que uno tiene con los demás ocasionan que les mientas a las otras personas a las que también estás amarrado. Tiene la mejilla derecha levemente inflamada, indicando un fuerte golpe, probablemente de su madre al haber unas ligeras marcas de uñas largas. Anda usando la chaqueta celeste del uniforme en pleno verano. Deduzco que debe haber cortes de navaja o cuchillo en sus muñecas, un motivo más para anunciarle al mundo que está sufriendo por medio de sonrisas._

La silenciosa chica que siempre cumplía con sus deberes, Suzu Tsunoda, era la más interesante al ser la que mejor ocultaba sus problemas.

 _Anda sujetando con fuerza su llavero en forma de un conejo hecho de felpa. Su padre debe haber fallecido en estos días. El movimiento era leve cuando comentó a sus amigos que su papá andaba en cuidados intensivos. Permaneció en silencio por semanas, el movimiento incrementando. Ahora anda más fuerte que nunca y nadie lo nota, sumidos en sus mundos compuestos de mentiras para engañar a los demás y a sí mismos._

—Cada uno de ellos son una mentira compuesta por ellos mismo. ¿Entonces cuál es el punto de tener un verdadero yo si al final resulta ser una falacia? —me dije a mí mismo, volviendo a sumirme a mi lectura. —Realmente, los seres humanos somos una raza patética. Esos grupos lo único que hacen es un círculo en donde todos estos perdedores se aferran a una lástima grupal.

Tras finalizar mi charla personal me percaté cómo mi compañera de carpeta, Mayuko Okabe se cohibía al sacar su silla para sentarse. Su cabellera color ceniza se meció, ocultando sus ojos para así no tener que mirarme. Lo mismo sucedió con el de la izquierda, Taisho Nagata. Nadie se acerca hacia mí. Procuran guardar silencio a mí alrededor, tienen extremo cuidado en hacer algún ruido o establecer contacto directo con mi persona, inclusive con mi pupitre. Por los rumores que hablan en los casilleros, por las historias inventadas que se corren. Unos dicen que soy un pandillero. Otros que trafico drogas. Algunos van tan lejos como para decir que abuso de mi apariencia para engañar a chicas y hacer que se acuesten conmigo. Finalmente están esas que juntan todo, dándome una imagen de una persona hundida en la depravación.

 _Pero no me interesa lo que piensen, ya que no me interesan ellos ni sus palabras._

—Clase, muy buenos días—alcé mi cabeza del ensayo de Lipovetsky, prosiguiendo a retirarme los audífonos. El maestro del aula había entrado por la tutoría. —¿Cómo han amanecido esta mañana? Espero que de maravilla.

Los susurros se escucharon, anticipando qué estaría tramando el profesor tras empezar el día con una charla sin sentido. Seguía sin entender cómo todos formaban hipótesis ordinarias, para dejarme caer sobre las páginas del libro. Me hundí en las letras, deseando ser uno con ellas. Son solamente un conjunto de caracteres que, si están de manera individual no significan nada pero, a la vez, mucho. Las palabras son misteriosas. Son únicas.

—El día de hoy quisiera presentarles a una nueva persona que se unirá a nuestra aula—una vez que esas frases escaparon, silencié mis alrededores. Era el típico estudiante de intercambio. —Por favor, les pido que sean amables y le ayuden a incorporarse a nuestra escuela.

—¡Me pregunto si será chico o chica! —la chillona voz de Iku Hakamada me estremeció al no ser nada discreta.

—¡Tiene que ser una chica! Una muy hermosa—enfatizó Hayato Ieyasu.

—¿Por qué no un chico? Me hace falta un compañero para jugar voleibol tras tu retirada, Ieyasu—suelta Masaki.

—Tan solo es un estudiante más, tranquilícense—finalmente la única centrada, Suzu Tsunoda, los silenció. —Lo más normal sería preguntarse por qué este repentino cambio de escuela siendo la época que es, encima en este tercer y último año.

 _Gracias, Tsunoda._

Historias empezaron a formarse tras la simple mención de un nuevo integrante. Los rumores comenzaron a correr sin que el famoso estudiante ingresara al salón. Una vez que resonó la puerta corrediza, indicando la entrada del individuo, dejé de prestar atención. No me importaba en lo más mínimo. Era tan solo una persona que se iba a acoplar a alguno de los círculos por poco tiempo, al estar por terminar el año de estudios. Estamos en la quincena de enero, siendo este el tercer semestre, el último. La última vez que veré estos rostros mentirosos amantes de los chismes. Con tan solo saberlo es suficiente para alegrar mi sombrío día. Solo los tendré que ver hasta la graduación que es en marzo.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar cómo el profesor terminó de introducir al alumno tras apuntar su nombre en el pizarrón. Los delicados pasos que siguieron no fueron suficientes para distraerme. Con seguridad, se dirigía al asiento vacío de la esquina, cerca de la ventana. Una posición reservada para los protagonistas de los mangas, dándole una esencia única y especial. Esta es la vida real, y tomar una posición protagónica tan solo trae malos resultados. Cabe resaltar que no existen protagonistas en este mundo. Cada uno es el cuenta cuentos de su propia historia. Nada más ni nada menos.

—De acuerdo, los dejo para que tengan un grandioso día de estudios. Nos vemos a la hora de salida, muchachos—dicho y hecho, la campana sonó tras la retirada del profesor, indicando el inicio de la tortura.

Lo único que pude notar fueron sus piernas por un breve instante cuando pasó a mi lado, indicando que era una chica.

* * *

 **Hora del almuerzo**

* * *

Sigo sin comprender por qué siempre acudo al patio abandonado de la escuela. Ciertamente, nunca hay nadie, siendo perfecto para comer en soledad, divagando en pensamientos o soñar despierto. Una nueva forma de evadir a todas las personas, navegando en tu propia mente deseando nunca salir. En mi mano derecha cargaba una cajita de jugo de durazno, saboreándolo al andar. No soy fanático de las cosas dulces, mas esta bebida es la única que tolero. En la otra mano cargaba un pan de curry que compré en la cafetería antes de que se llenara de personas. Detesto las multitudes pero, a la vez, las amo. Es una relación amor-odio. En ellas eres solo una persona más entre miles. Lo que no me gusta es el hecho de estar rodeado de tantas personas iguales. Ser uno más de esas miles. Es muy extraño al decir que adoro el hecho de ser una persona entre miles pero, a la vez detestar que sea una de esas miles al estar cerca a ellas. Un suspiro volvió a escaparse de mis pálidos labios, mordiendo con gentileza el inferior. Levanté mi cabeza, perdiéndome en el marchito árbol de cerezo. De a poco empezaba a recuperar el color, luchando contra el frío del invierno actual. Por más que muchos estudiantes decidan ir con su camisa de manga larga o inclusive corta para lucirse los interesantes y fuertes contra el terrible clima, la belleza que tienen estos árboles para luchar contra la tempestad es mucho más noble y admirable que esos pobres adolescentes con las hormonas en la cabeza. Me recosté en el hombro, para dejarme caer hacia el césped. Unos dientes de león se mecían, aquellas bolillas blancas flotando en el viento. Tomé un sorbo más del jugo, dejándome arrullar por la dulce melodía.

Hasta que escuché el silbato de nuevo.

Me expresión cambió radicalmente, el desagrado apoderándose de mí. No sabré sin considerarlo afortunado pero, en ese preciso instante, dos personas aparecieron tras la reja. Esta reja bordeaba la escuela, para que así, supuestamente, los alumnos no escaparan. Ingenua seguridad, sin saber cantas veces lo han hecho. Parpadeé, mis ojos azules dando contra dos zafiros idénticos, salvo que con una desbordante alegría brotando de ellos. Un cabello dorado sin peinar en la mañana lo acompañaba, junto a una vestimenta casual improvisada. Andaba cargando en su mano derecha una lonchera hecha en casa, ocasionando que mi estómago rugiese un poco al pensar en comida casera en vez que un pan cualquiera. A su costado, andaba otro hombre, la principal causa que salvó mi humor. Andaba trepado en la mitad de la reja, su piel morena reluciendo en el gris cielo. Su cabellera castaña se asemejaba a la melena de un león lleno de valor, agregando una carismática sonrisa al final tras caer del otro lado. A diferencia del primero, este no traía nada de comer.

—¡Takeru, hola! —gritó entusiasmado tras verme. Luego, miró a su compañero quien seguía del otro lado. —¿Qué tanto esperas, Yamato?

—A diferencia tuya, Taichi, llevo un almuerzo en mi mano y no pienso arruinarlo. Debo pensar bien cómo cruzar esto. —dijo con seriedad, meditando qué acción tomar.

—Hay un espacio roto a la izquierda, un poco más adelante. —mencioné con naturalidad, señalando la dirección a seguir.

—Genial, enseguida estoy con ustedes dos.

—¡Oye, no es justo! —empezó a quejarse Taichi, inflando sus mejillas. —¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—No preguntaste—contesté como si fuese algo obvio.

—¡Pero Yamato no preguntó!

—Es mi hermano, no tiene que preguntar—le recordé.

—Injusto—tras finalizar su berrinche, se sienta en el jardín con una pierna encima de la otra, colocando las palmas de sus manos en sus tobillos. —¿Otra vez pan de la cafetería?

—No entiendo por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

—Todavía me sigo preguntando cuándo será el día en el que me trates con el respeto que merezco al ser mayor que tú—echó un suspiro, para luego alzar los hombros. Una amable sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, incapaz de contagiármela. —¿Ni eso te alegra?

—¿Qué cosa? —dejé a un lado el jugo de durazno, viendo a que Taichi me bombardearía con preguntas para no quedarnos en silencio hasta que Yamato nos alcance.

—Ver una sonrisa no hace que quieras sonreír también. Por eso digo que, ¿ni esta que acabo de hacer te dieron ganas de?

—En lo absoluto—al ver que se trataba de lo mismo, regresé al jugo para indicar con un sorbo que la conversación había llegado al muere.

—Deja de hacerle las mismas preguntas a Takeru. Si no quiere es porque no quiere—mi hermano mayor apareció, golpeando ligeramente a su amigo en la cabeza. Tras ello, se sentó a mi lado. —¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

—Como siempre, nada interesante ni fuera de lo ordinario. La efímera monotonía de todos los días—esta vez le di un mordisco al pan. No hay motivo para comentar sobre la nueva estudiante al no interferir con mí día a día.

—Por lo menos esperaba antes un, ¡gracias por venir a comer conmigo de nuevo, hermano! O algo por el estilo—Yamato abre su contenedor, revelando bocadillos muy bien preparados. Una pequeña envidia se abrió paso en mi corazón, deseando también poder comer algo así. Tan solo vivo de sopa instantánea de la tienda de la esquina o panes. —¿Quieres un poco?

—Yo sí—sin esperar respuesta, Taichi metió su mano hacia unas bolas de pollo empanizadas, saboreándola con gusto. Mi hermano se había quedado con los palillos abiertos, incapaz de procesar la rapidez. —Realmente te envidio por tener alguien quien te prepare la comida para llevar a las clases de la universidad. ¿Sabías que eres la envidia del campus? ¿Incluso solo de tu facultad? Casi todos compran su comida o la hacen ellos mismos en la mañana. Sora sí que te ama.

—Si estás tan celoso, ¿por qué no te consigues una novia? O si se te dificulta mucho podría alguien hacértela en casa si eres tan flojo—respondió mi hermano, omitiendo el hecho de que le haya robado un poco de comida al ser algo cotidiano.

—Nadie me quiere en casa—Taichi miró hacia un inexistente horizonte, dramatizando mucho más su situación. —Además, no tengo tiempo para buscar una novia. Sigo en las dos operaciones. La primera es fastidiar a Koushiro para que declare su amor hacia la reina de la universidad y la otra es conseguirle novia a Jou. No tendría sentido ponerme a buscar novia si estoy buscándole una, ¿no? —sentí cómo su mirada se plasmaba en mí. —¿Tú qué opinas, Takeru?

—Hmm…—fue la única onomatopeya que solté para demostrar cuánto me interesaba el tema.

—Su indiferencia duele—comentó el moreno, rindiéndose. —Ya no volveré.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Taichi—mi hermano suspiró una vez más, —y mírate. Aquí mismo estás.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo sé.

Una vez que Yamato le entregó la mitad de su almuerzo hecho por su novia que en mi vida he visto, y tampoco es que quiera, se acercó muchísimo más a mí. Por más que sea mi hermano, tengo un límite con respecto a mi área personal con las personas. Él estaba rompiendo poco a poco ese límite, provocando que me aleje un poco, empujándolo levemente con las manos. Preparé mi rostro para la pregunta que siempre hacía cada vez que nos veíamos. Siempre acude a mi escuela en las horas de almuerzo para platicar de lo que sea. No obstante, nunca cabe duda que preguntará sobre un tema en específico.

—¿Cuándo piensas pasar a visitarnos a mí y a papá?

Bajé la mirada, hundiendo mis ojos con mi flequillo, preparado para dar la respuesta que le doy todas las tardes.

—No pienso ir. No tengo motivo—percibí la furia provenir de él, siendo calmado por la presencia de Taichi.

—¿Por qué eres así? —dijo entre dientes.

—Porque así soy—repliqué, decidido. Me levanté, indicando que la conversación, junto la visita, había llegado a su fin. —Sigo pensando que estas visitas tuyas son una pérdida de tiempo, Yamato.

—Igual seguiré viniendo. Mañana, pasado mañana, la próxima semana… ¡hasta que te gradúes! —amenazó.

—Sé que lo harás ya que fue la misma historia desde el inicio de preparatoria. Esas palabras ya no son una amenaza.

—Yamato, vámonos—lo incita Taichi, comprendiendo que la conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte. Ambos me dieron la espalda tras acomodar sus cosas, listos para irse. En eso, él se detiene, llamando mi atención. —Cierto, si mal no recuerdo tenía algo muy importante que decirles a ustedes dos.

—¿Algo muy importante? —por algún motivo me llamó la atención, cosa inusual.

—Lo mismo me dijiste esta mañana—agregó Yamato.

—Hm, ¿qué era…? Tenía que ver con la escuela de Takeru—cruzó sus brazos, meditando, mostrando su arduo trabajo en tratar de recordar. Repentinamente abrió sus ojos, llegando a una revelación—¡No me acuerdo!

—¡Y desde ayer andas diciendo que es importante! —mi hermano tuvo que contenerse de zarandearlo.

—No debe de ser _tan importante_ para olvidármelo—se justifica.

Una vez finalizada la pequeña charla, ambos optan por salir por el lado de la reja rota. Emprendí mi camino de regreso a clases, saboreando el poco pan que me quedaba, tras botar la cajita del jugo de durazno a un bote de basura. Hundí mi rostro en la oscuridad, recordando la pregunta de Yamato.

« _¿Cuándo piensas pasar a visitarnos a mí y a papá_?»

 _Nunca. Por más que seamos hermanos, y te diga hermano, no tengo ninguna atadura hacia ti. Me desprendí de ustedes hace mucho y esa conexión no se recuperará. Solías ser una persona muy especial para mí que veía una vez al año. Una vez que regresé a Japón hace dos años me trataste como si nos hubiésemos visto ayer. ¿Cómo puedes pretender felicidad de esa manera tras no vernos por tanto tiempo? Para mí eras un desconocido, o un viejo conocido de mi yo de siete años de edad. Solo eres mi hermano en nombre y sangre. Para mi simplemente eres «Yamato», al igual que mi padre es solo «Hiroaki» y mi madre «Natsuko»_.

Miré hacia el cielo que andaba pintado de nubes grises. Si fuera capaz de sonreír lo haría en este preciso instante, al representar a la perfección la primera capa del interior de mi corazón.

* * *

 **Clases**

* * *

El mundo es un lugar estático. Nunca parece avanzar, por más que lo haga. Rostros, emociones y sentimientos. Estos son la guía, el mapa que indica nuestro camino a seguir. Nos dejamos llevar por falsos ideales que abruman nuestra propia existencia. Por ese mismo motivo cerré mi corazón, alejándome de todo aquello que causa dolor. Desligarme de todas las personas que están a mis alrededores. No quiero depender de nadie. No quiero apegarme a nadie. Eso solo lleva al único camino conocido como el famoso sufrimiento.

El mundo sonríe en falsa felicidad, siendo hipócritas con ellos mismos.

Sonreír tan solo implica mover 650 músculos. Solo un número más que no ejercito. No es como si me fuera a hacer un daño permanente. El sellar mis sentimientos es tan solo una forma de protegerme de todo aquello que me lastima. Por ese mismo motivo no interactúo con mis compañeros. No me interesa que me etiqueten como un delincuente o rebelde.

 _Me pregunto, si este fuera otro mundo, ¿transmitiría tanta desesperanza? ¿O quizás sería la mismísima esperanza?_

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando el silbato volvió a resonar, junto a una punzada en la cabeza.

No esperé a pedir permiso. Tampoco a que alguien lo notara. Con desdén, me puse de pie ignorando las miradas del profesor y alumnos, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. La deslicé, sumiéndome al eterno y vacío pasillo. Los murmullos iniciaron una vez que la cerré, siendo incapaces de decirme todo lo que piensan en mi rostro. La enfermería no se encuentra tan lejos, localizándose en el primer piso, estando yo en el tercero. Sujeté mi frente, costándome caminar. Opté por apoyarme en las paredes del corredor, observando de reojo el patio de la escuela. El único árbol de cerezo florecía todavía, a pesar de la estación. Se aferraba a su vida, desafiando a la madre naturaleza que marcaba su muerte al pasar las temporadas. Mi uniforme celeste se atoró en una de las roscas, provocando a que estuviera de pie frente a ella.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando vi una figura desconocida frente al árbol. Alguien andaba salteándose las clases.

Estiraba sus manos, los rayos de sol atravesando sus dedos. Una figura esbelta, delicada casi como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, andaba fantaseando perdida en su propio mundo lleno de luz. Su falda de un azul muy claro, casi como el despejado cielo de un efímero sueño de verano se mecía con la canción de cuna del viento, cantándole en susurros al moverla con suaves caricias, flotando en ilusiones. Sumido en su apariencia, en breves segundo sintió mi mirada posada ella. Antes de percatarme en su apariencia física, retrocedí en terror.

Algo no me gustaba. Mi corazón rogaba en que me aleje. Eso mismo hice, huyendo hacia la enfermería.

Con el aliento cayendo hacia mis pies, me sujeté de ambas rodillas implorando por algo de aire. Una vez que ingresé a mi destino, tomé noción que no había nadie dentro que se encargara de darme alguna medicina. En primer lugar, tan solo deseaba recostarme. Fue por eso que una vez que abrí una de las cortinas que daba hacia una camilla, tuve la desagradable sorpresa de darme cara a cara con un compañero de mí mismo año, salvo que en una clase distinta.

Daisuke Motomiya roncaba, formando un gran estruendo en la limitada habitación. Una burbuja salía de su nariz, debatiéndome entre reventársela por pura crueldad y diversión propia, o no hacer nada al darme asco semejante acción. Opté por la segunda alternativa, solo para que, al cerrar la cortina, sienta su mano en mi muñeca con gran fuerza.

—No me delates, Takaishi…—murmuró somnoliento.

—No asunto mío si decides o no saltearte clases—repliqué indiferente.

—Por eso me agradas tanto—sonriente entre sus sueños, se alegra al saber que no iría a algún maestro diciendo que estaba durmiendo en lugar de aprender algo para un estúpido futuro en el aula.

Sin responder, fui a la del lado, echándome para sumirme a un mundo en el cual las punzadas se detendrían, ignorando aquél silbato que no dejaba de sonar en mi mente.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

El cantar de las gaviotas me hizo despertar junto al rugir del mar. El olor a agua salada fue suficiente para despertar abruptamente en un lugar desconocido. Una sensación pegajosa se apegaba a mi rostro, causándome asco. Traté de retirarla con mis manos, estas corrompiéndose con sal marina en el proceso. Anonado, daba lo mejor de mí para comprender mi situación actual. El viento seguía jugando con mi rubio cabello, haciendo que cierre mis ojos y así sumirme en algún letargo que me permita retornar. Se me imposibilitó cuando dos niños corrieron a mi lado, ensuciándome con arena.

—Maldita sea—mascullé, deseando insultarlos. —Insensibles.

Mi corazón se detuvo al observarlos, recuerdos de mi sueño retornando como una barata película de bajo presupuesto frente a mí mirar. Voces comenzaron a jugar, mezclándose con las plumas que iban hacia un distante Paraíso que ingenuamente creímos que era real. Fragmentos de una conversación ingresaron, congelando mi cuerpo como copos de nieve.

—¿Por qué extiendes tus manos? —dijo el niño.

—Quiero que mi deseo llegue a esa ave—dijo la niña.

—Al parecer esa es mi especialidad. Robarlas.—el objeto plateado que llevaba en el cuello sonó cuando volvió a ladear el rostro.

—¿Robarlas? ¿Robar qué?

—Te estaré esperando, Takeru.

—Igual yo, _ _.

 _No soy capaz de escuchar, ni siquiera recordar, su nombre._

La escena se rompió, tornándose gris. Interferencia se apoderó de ambos niños, sus voces opacándose a la distancia. Se escuchaban los aleteos de las gaviotas que se habían esfumado, mientras que sus pies seguían siendo acariciados por el agua que les rozaba los tobillos. Un ave emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo, la misma en la que ella había vertido su deseo, sus alas resonando al sentir el viento cortando con ellas, apreciando la libertad que ambos niños no poseen. Parecía una mensajera, llevando algo al paraíso. Algo que ella entregó. Algo que no le pertenecía. Complicidad se formaba entre ella y la gaviota. Algo había robado. Anclados a la tierra, el mundo empieza a romperse en millares de pedazos quedando en blanco. Su figura se esfuma como burbujas, una efervescente bebida que se abrió dejándolas escapar hacia el infinito. Las voces retornaron al igual que aquél vapor que observaron juntos. Fragmentos flotaban. Risas flotaban. Nombres flotaban. Música flotaba. Los colores se volvían en sabores. Los sabores se volvían en letras. Las letras en sensaciones. Las sensaciones en colores. El ciclo se repetía. El mundo era incapaz de percibirse a sí mismo, de identificar la realidad que lo rodea.

 _Si no logra describir una sensación, ¿cómo la piensa recrear?_

Fue por eso que aterricé en la habitación de un hospital. Me observé a mí mismo frente a una camilla, agachado, dando lo mejor de sí para contener un llanto. Sentado, toda mi fortaleza se vio derrotada con un subir y bajar de hombros, indicando el silencioso llanto que provenía de mi corazón. Mi uniforme escolar era el de secundaria, un verde tan intenso evocando el aroma de un lejano bosque. En ningún momento de mi vida me había encontrado en un hospital durante mis años de secundaria. Menos llorando frente a una camilla.

Una silueta que me costaba definir miraba una ventana, perdiéndose a la distancia. No se atrevía a mirarme, su cabeza dándome la espalda. Andaba sentada también, estrujando mi corazón con aquella actitud. El silbato sonó cuando se movió, su rostro cubierto en tinieblas.

« _Lo siento mucho, Takeru. Lo siento tanto, lo siento… me pregunto si podrás llegar a disculparme algún día Cómo hubiera querido recordar desde un inicio._ »

El mundo volvió a quebrarse, el blanco y negro apoderándose de mis alrededores. El silbato seguía resonando en la blancura junto a la oscuridad, formando un nuevo mundo, una nueva locación. Nuevamente, andaba en un lugar en plena soledad. Ella estaba de pie frente a mí, su uniforme verde siendo acariciando por el viento. El sonido del río estremeció mis tímpanos, indicando que andábamos en la ladera de un puente. Su figura iba cambiando, lo cual indicaba que no se encontraba definida. De a ratos era una niña; luego una joven de once; al final una de quince para luego definirse con una de diecisiete o dieciocho años, con un uniforme igual al mío.

Sus pálidos labios se abrieron, murmurando una vez más.

« _Cómo hubiera querido recordar desde un inicio. Me pregunto, ¿hasta qué punto llegaré en formar parte de tu infelicidad?_ »

Su cálida sonrisa rompió mi mundo en dos.

 **xxx**

La enfermería no era un lugar seguro. El sueño empeoró. Vi cosas que jamás había vivido. Momentos de una juventud que jamás habían sucedido. La punzada no se detenida. El silbato tampoco. Mis sentidos se nublaban, inclusive impidiéndome respirar. Con la mirada borrosa, volví a recurrir a deslizarme en las paredes, luchando contra el cantar de los cuervos. Había pasado la hora de salida, ningún estudiante podía ser visto. Deseaba regresar a casa, al verme incapaz de ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Mi respiración se detuvo de nuevo sin previo aviso, provocando a que caiga de rodillas al suelo. Atormentado, mi garganta ardía. Mi cuerpo cedió por completo, yo estirando mi brazo para ver si lograba ponerme de pie.

—No de nuevo…

Hace mucho tiempo que no me daba un ataque. Menos en la escuela. En plena soledad, luchaba para mantener mi sanidad en un nivel estable. Esto fue en vano cuando vi unas piernas acercarse a mí. Una chica me había encontrado.

Su grito fue lo último que escuché, junto al caer de los libros que sostenía. Estaba sucumbiendo ante mi propia debilidad. Me encontraba tranquilo, deseando morir.

Hasta que vi caer el silbato entre ambos, haciendo florecer algo que yacía dormido muy dentro de mí.

« _Eres una mentirosa._ »

* * *

 **Bueno, tenía escrito esto en una Tablet por partes, hasta que al fin pude publicarlo después de meses. Poco a poco voy a ir actualizando las historias cortas. ¡Espero disfruten lo que está por venir en esta historia! Sé que Takeru está OoC pero es parte de su personalidad en este AU/UA, y luego verán por qué se volvió así. Por cierto, al estar en su último año de preparatoria eso significa que utiliza el uniforme de Taichi y los demás en Tri. En pocas palabras, asiste a la preparatoria Tsukishima (¡Isla de Luna, qué lindo nombre!). Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
